Leglimens!
by kateg123
Summary: Snape is bored.  So what does he do?  Use leglimency, of course, to delve into his student's minds.  But what he finds there appalls him. Minor DHr ONESHOT! RR


****

**You know the drill...read and review! I guess this is set during Half-Blood Prince before the end though for obvious reasons.**

_Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Harry Potter otherwise I would not be writing fanfiction I would be focusing on making the 7th book bloody amazing!_

Professor Snape, potions master extraordinaire, almost proud owner of the Order of Merlin Third Class and general git was bored. He hated to admit it to himself but potions just wasn't as...fun as it used to be. He used to enjoy watching the flustered students mess up time and time again but recently he had noticed that they were all the same.

They would spill their potions, break out in boils and run out screaming. Always the same, everytime. Right now he was surveying his dungeon not even enjoying the sight of that idiot Neville Longbottom trying to stop his cauldron exploding.

His eyes wandered over to the _famed _Harry Potter (he even thought his name with a sneer) and couldn't help but wonder as he watched Potter copying Granger what exactly went on in that _famed _mind of his.

Suddenly from out of nowhere an idea struck Severus Snape, he almost fell over backwards from the shock. _Of course! How could I not have thought of this before? _And if it was possible Snape almost chuckled in glee but was so unused to the idea of laughing that it only sounded like he was choking on his own phlegm.

He sat down behind his desk and concentrated on Potter before whispering '_Leglimens'._ Instantly he was inside Potter's mind feeling exactly what Potter was feeling and thinking of...

_A girl?!_

This, Snape was not expecting. He thought Potter would be thinking up the next way to 'save' the world or how best to make a fool out of himself in this beautiful subject. Instead he found Potter's mind occupied by a certain red-haired Weasley. Disgusting.

Snape was too far into Potter's mind though and found himself unable to control what he was viewing. He was suddenly in a scene watching from the Potter boy's point of view. It was a scene he wished he never had got himself into.

Ginny was straddling Harry's lap and passionately kissing him. Harry was experiencing all sorts of emotions here mostly in the nether regions of his body. They fell back onto the couch and proceeded to grope each other in a disgusting manner. Snape felt like he was going to be sick, he quickly whispered a counter spell and fell out of Potter's mind and back into his own dark and dreary one.

'Sir are you alright?' asked Draco clearly trying to score more points with the teacher by acting concerned. Snape realised he was shaking slightly and controlled himself before shooting Draco one of his famed glares and ignoring him otherwise.

He was shocked at the horrible images he had viewed in the boy's mind. Did teenagers have no control over their emotions these days? He swept a glance over the room once more trying to locate someone who might possibly be thinking of something other than sex.

His eyes focused on one Hermione Granger. _Perfect, at most she'll probably be thinking about what homework she has to complete or some other dull thing like that._

'_Leglimens'_

He was once again inside a mind but this time Granger was not thinking of a particular scene, there were random thoughts buzzing throughout her head however. A few of which he picked up on.

'_Oh I hope I get that essay in on time! I should have done it last night I knew I shouldn't have snuck out!'_

Snape sneered it was so like Granger to...wait...snuck out?! Granger snuck somewhere, he knew Granger had never snuck anywhere in her life. He dived back into her thoughts.

'_No I'm supposed to add a pinch of ginger and a cup of bubotuber pus not the other way around!'_

Snape sighed, that wasn't what he was after. He wanted something more interesting...and then he got it.

_'But sneaking out was so worth it, he's so great. The way he kisses me...mmm'_

Here Hermione lapsed into a glazed-eye, drool-coming-out-of-the-mouth daydream. Snape hastily retreated from her smutty mind silently berating himself for even thinking for a minute that at least one teenager would be thinking about something other than sex.

He watched Granger as she snapped out of her daydream just in time to stop her cauldron from boiling over. He was curious, who had Granger in such a hold? He watched her as she stared around the classroom focusing her gaze on one person in particular.

He stared, no it couldn't be. Could it?! He wouldn't. Would he?!

He probed the surface of Draco Malfoy's mind desperately hoping he would not find anything that would prove him right. The first thought that Snape discovered was encouraging.

'_Yeah I'm so gonna thrash stupid Potter at quidditch tomorrow, wait til he loses! Hahahaha'_

The next thought was not so encouraging;

'_Oooh I need to remember to send her a note reminding her of the meeting place, can't go one night without getting some Drakie.'_

Now all Snape needed was some identity of the 'her' who Malfoy was referring to and he could breathe easily once more. He almost stopped himself from entering back into Draco's mind, if _Granger_ was thinking smutty thoughts he didn't want to imagine what went on in Draco's mind.

He pulled himself together though and dived right back in.

'_I can't wait to feel her against me, to feel myself inside of her. She's so hot, oh yeah. Tonight is going to be amazing, I'm going to kiss her feel her soft lips on mine...Hermione...'_

Snape pulled out of Draco's mind in panic and immediately fell to a dead faint on the floor.

* * *

**Well there is my little onshot I hope you enjoyed, feel free to read my other story which I have heard is amazing (lol) and don't hesitate to press that little button that so temptingly says 'go' you know the one.**


End file.
